undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Undyne
Undyne (Eundaïne, /œndain/)''Undertale (6 October 2015). "how is undyne's name pronounced?" est une femme-poisson à la tête de la Garde Royale. Vêtue de son armure, elle poursuit le protagoniste à travers toutes les Chutes afin de lui prendre son âme, mais est fréquemment gênée par le Petit Monstre. Apparence Normale Undyne a des écailles bleues et une longue queue de cheval rouge. Elle n'a pas de nez mais possède des espèces de nageoires rouges et bleues à la place de ses oreilles. Ses dents sont jaunes, désordonnées et aiguisées. Elle porte un cache-œil noir sur son œil gauche tandis que son œil droit, toujours valide, possède une pupille noire verticale et une sclère jaune. Ses sourcils sont noirs et épais et ses paupières sont maquillées de rouge. La plupart du temps, elle est vêtue d'une épaisse armure, parfois surmonté d'un casque. le reste du temps, elle porte un jean banal, des bottes et un haut noir sans manches à col montant. Rendez-vous avec Alphys Lors du rendez-vous entre le protagoniste et Alphys, Undyne porte un pull à coll roulé blanc, sous une veste en cuir noire, avec un pantalon et un bandeau clair. Ses cheveux sont toujours coiffés en queue de cheval haute, mais une mèche est relâchée devant son œil gauche. Éternelle Lorsque sa Détermination la ramène à la vie lors d'une Route Génocide ou d'une Route Neutre, ses pupilles deviennent blanches, et ses sclères noires. Dans le premier cas, elle retire son cache-œil et révèle un orbite vide émettant une lumière étrange. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, se hérissent à leurs extrémités, tout comme ses nageoires. Dans la route Génocide, son armure change. Celle-ci devient noire et plus imposante, avec des formes plus triangulaires et dynamiques. Sa queue de cheval se hérisse et son orbite vide émet une lueur étrange, tout comme dans la Route Neutre. Elle semble alors bien plus impressionnante. Personnalité Undyne a une intense personnalité de passionnée. Elle est violente et elle semble souvent agir sans réfléchir ou sur un coup de tête, sans même penser aux conséquences. Elle est également très déterminée et sûre d'elle, résultant de son entrainement avec le Roi Asgore et est sans pitié face à ses ennemis. Elle a une confiance totale en Asgore Dreemurr et en son plan pour capturer 7 âmes humaines afin de briser la barrière et s’échapper de l'Outremonde. Elle aime enseigner, elle a appris beaucoup de choses à Timorène et à Papyrus, ainsi que le fonctionnement du Mode Vert au protagoniste. Elle a un esprit compétitif mais est extrêmement proche de ceux qu'elle considère comme ses amis. Elle a un profond respect pour Asgore et a des sentiments amoureux envers Alphys qui a façonné sa perception de l'histoire et de la culture humaine, qui est réduite à son exposition aux Huit Humains et aux animes. Elle est l'unique monstre à posséder de la Détermination mis à part les monstres majeurs, qui en ont assez pour faire persister leurs âmes peu de temps après leurs morts. Elle n'en possède normalement qu'une infime partie, qui augmente grandement durant la Route Génocide, le fait que son corps fonde avant de se transformer en poussière implique que même son corps ne peut arriver à contenir autant de détermination. Histoire principale Route Neutre Undyne est tout d'abord introduite au protagoniste après être entrée dans les Chutes, où Undyne apparaît au sommet d'une falaise. Là, Papyrus tente de convaincre Undyne de ne pas blesser l'humain, mais en vain. Lorsque le protagoniste continue, le bruit causé par l'herbe attire l'attention d'Undyne et la fait s'approcher du bord, sur le point de lancer une lance au protagoniste, mais au dernier moment elle décide de ne rien faire puis disparaît. Durant toute l'exploration des Chutes, Undyne traque le protagoniste, et l'attaque à plusieurs reprises, mais iel parvient tout de même à échapper à la capture, soit en esquivant ses attaque ou grâce à l'intervention inopinée du Petit Monstre qui oblige Undyne à le/la ramener chez lui/elle avant de reprendre sa traque. À la fin des Chutes, Undyne s'approche du protagoniste juste après que le Petit Monstre soit tombé(e) du pont. Si le protagoniste sauve le Petit Monstre, il/elle protégera le protagoniste par la suite. S'il/elle ne parvient pas à le/la sauver, Undyne ira le/la sauver d'elle même; lui faisant perdre quelques PV par la même occasion. Après cela, Undyne se confronte au protagoniste, et commence un discours, juste avant de l'interrompre (d'après elle, c'est parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots), et se lance tête baissée dans la bataille. Là, le protagoniste peut soit la tuer ou s'enfuir jusqu'à arriver à Calciterre. Après avoir atteint Calciterre, la chaleur de l'armure d'Undyne la fait s'évanouir. A ce moment là, le protagoniste a plusieurs choix: lui apporter de l'eau d'un distributeur proche; ou renverser l'eau juste devant elle. Une fois rafraîchie, Undyne se relève, s'arrête un moment, puis repart rapidement vers les Chutes. Si elle est tuée lors de la bataille, Undyne revient à la vie grâce à sa Détermination et tente de continuer à frapper le protagoniste. Malgré tout, sa détermination se retourne contre elle, la faisant fondre et tomber en poussière. Route Vrai Pacifiste Si le protagoniste a donné de l'eau à Undyne et qu'il/elle n'a tué personne précédemment (vu qu'elle refuse d'être amie avec un meurtrier), il y a la possibilité de se lier d'amitié avec elle. Durant la course-poursuite avec Undyne, Papyrus va appeler le protagoniste pour lui suggérer de se retrouver à la maison d'Undyne pour trainer ensemble. Après le combat contre Undyne, le protagoniste peut rencontrer Papyrus à la maison d'Undyne, où il sautera tout de suite après par la fenêtre, car il a "oublier d'aller au toilettes", mais ce qui était évidemment une excuse pour la laisser seule avec le protagoniste. Au départ Undyne est réticente à l'idée d'être amicale avec le protagoniste et est donc hostile envers lui/elle. Elle est ensuite encouragée par la brève intervention de Papyrus lui disant qu'elle n'est "pas à la hauteur", et qu'être amie avec le protagoniste serait la "revanche parfaite", elle est ensuite déterminée à ce qu'ils deviennent "''bestah". En discutant autour d'une tasse de thé, elle raconte au protagoniste qu'elle avait l'habitude de s’entraîner avec Asgore et qu'elle est devenue capitaine de la Garde Royale. Elle réalise ensuite qu'il est l'heure de la leçon de cuisine de Papyrus, mais vu qu'il est parti, elle force le protagoniste à participer à cette leçon pour renforcer leur amitié, ce qui incendiera accidentellement la maison d'Undyne. Sentant qu'elle a échoué, elle provoque de nouveau le protagoniste en duel mais réalise que personne n'a envie de blesser l'autre, cette sensation lui rappelle des souvenirs envers quelqu'un (qui semble fortement être Asgore) avec qui elle avait l'habitude de s’entraîner. Après cela, Undyne va à la maison de Papyrus, indiquant au protagoniste qu'il peut appeler Papyrus pour la joindre. Après que le protagoniste a complété la Route Neutre et n'a tué personne, en retournant au NOYAU jusqu'au Hôtel MTT, Undyne appelle le protagoniste et lui demande une faveur. À Couveneige, Undyne lui donne une lettre (d'amour, car même si elle ne le dit pas, c'est évident) qui a pour destinataire Alphys. Le protagoniste donne la lettre à Alphys, qui malencontreusement pense qu'il s'agit du protagoniste étant donné que la lettre n'a pas de signature. Ils/Elles finissent dans la Benne à Ordures où ils/elles rencontrent Undyne, qui a décidé de donner elle-même la lettre à Alphys et la cherche pendant qu'Alphys est cachée. Après qu'Undyne se soit éloignée, Alphys exprime au protagoniste sa malhonnêteté et ses sentiments envers Undyne, le protagoniste propose alors de faire un "role-play" (jeu de rôle) pour qu'Alphys réussisse à exprimer ses sentiments. Undyne se dirige alors là où Alphys exprime ses mensonges et ses sentiments, et surprend Alphys. Undyne dit qu'elle admire les passions d'Alphys, et se réconcilient émotionnellement, jusqu'à ce qu'Undyne lance Alphys dans la poubelle. Papyrus se montre ensuite pour aider Alphys avec ses habitudes à mentir, commençant avec un jogging de 100 tours pour "Siffler à quel point c'est bon d'être soi". Après que les deux soient partis, Undyne demande au protagoniste si les animes sont réels ou pas (comme Alphys a dit que non), ensuite elle le/la remercie d'avoir aider Alphys avant de partir. Undyne est vue à côté des autres personnages lors de la confrontation avec Asgore, lorsqu'elle exige que Frisk et Asgore ne se battent, car elle les aime tout les deux. Elle est également avec Alphys où elles étaient presque sur le point de s'embrasser, après la demande de Mettaton, mais Toriel les arrête car elles ne peuvent pas le faire devant le protagoniste. Peu de temps après qu'elle soit attrapée par Flowey ainsi que tous les autres par ses branches où il tentera de tuer le protagoniste, mais son attaque est bloquée par ses amis; Undyne encourage le protagoniste, en disant que si il/elle est allé.e si loin, il/elle peut réussir. Toutefois, Flowey procède ensuite à adsorber toute les ÂMES des monstres dans l'Underground. Undyne sera ensuite revue en tant qu'Âme Égarée, dans le combat contre Asriel Dreemur. Dans l'épilogue, après que Papyrus se soit enfuit et que Sans soit parti le surveiller (en marchant dans la direction opposée), Undyne court après Papyrus. Dans les crédits, Undyne est vue en train d'embrasser Alphys, qui s'évanouit. Route Génocide Après avoir été approchée par Petit Monstre, le protagoniste attaque celui ci, mais Undyne se trouve sur son chemin et prend le coup à la place. Elle est tuée instantanément, mais grâce à sa détermination incroyable pour protéger les monstres de l'Outremonde, elle se cramponne à la vie et se transforme en Undyne l'Immortelle, version beaucoup plus puissante d'Undyne, en attaque comme en défense. Malgré sa puissance accrue, elle échoue face au protagoniste, déclarant qu'elle est déçue envers elle-même de ne pas être en mesure de le/la vaincre, mais trouve du réconfort en sachant qu'Alphys a évacué le reste des monstres dans une zone en sécurité et qu'ils vont vivre. Elle commence à fondre, sa détermination la gardant intacte, peu de temps avant d'éclater en poussière. Au Combat :See /En Combat Relations Alphys Alphys et Undyne sont toutes les deux amoureuses de l'autre, sans vraiment savoir si ces sentiments sont réciproques. Undyne a d'abord rencontré Alphys dans la Benne à ordures, à l'écouter pendant des heures où Alphys pensait vers où l'abîme finirait. Les deux deviennent alors des amies proches, et Alphys lui fait découvrir les animes. À la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, elles sont sur le point de s'embrasser mais sont interrompues par Toriel, leur demandant de ne pas le faire devant le protagoniste, supposé trop jeune. Toutefois, dans les crédits, Undyne peut être vue en train d'embrasser Alphys sur la joue. Papyrus Undyne considère Papyrus comme un ami proche. Elle est impressionnée par sa persévérance et est son mentor. Elle s'inquiète pour son avenir et pense qu'il est trop gentil pour integrer la Garde Royal - Papyrus s'étant lié d'amitié avec le protagoniste alors qu'il était sensé le capturer.But, um, to be honest... ...I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just... well... I mean it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... he's... he's too innocent and nice!!! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you... and he ended up being friends with you instead! I could NEVER send him to battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. - Undyne Elle lui apprend donc à cuisiner dans l'espoir de le détourner de la Garde Royal. Le protagoniste Au début, Undyne déteste le protagoniste car il est humain. Elle engage le combat avec lui dans l'espoir de prendre son âme, le provoquant verbalement à plusieurs reprise. Dans la Route Neutre / Vrai Pacifiste, en arrivant à Calciterre, elle s'évanouit en raison de la chaleur, ce qui donne au protagoniste la possibilité de lui donner un peu d'eau, faisant ainsi un pas de plus vers une improbable amitié. Plus tard, Papyrus tente de les faire devenir amis. Undyne décide de se lier d'amitié avec le protagoniste par défi ou vengeance (selon les choix faits par le joueur pendant le dialogue), mais elle devient vraiment amie avec le protagoniste lorsqu'elle réalise que celui-ci a des bonnes intentions. Si le protagoniste s'était lié d'amitié avec Undyne dans une partie précédente, elle se dit qu'elle "se souvient" du protagoniste comme étant un ami et il/elle est une mauvaise personne qui manipule tout simplement les gens pour les aimer. Dans la Route Génocide, sa haine envers le protagoniste et l'espèce ne fait qu'augmenter. Elle combat alors le protagoniste sous sa forme d'Undying, montrant par la même occasion que sa détermination à stopper le massacre perpétrer par celui-ci est réelle. Asgore Undyne et Asgore sont des amis de longue date puisqu'ils se connaissent depuis qu'Undyne est toute petite. En effet, était déjà une tête brûlée dès son plus jeune âge, Undyne a un jour provoqué Asgore en duel, désirant lui montrer sa force. Elle ne parvient pas à le touche ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Prit d'affection, Asgore lui propose de s’entraîner avec lui. Au début de ses années d’entraînement avec le Roi, elle parvint enfin à le mettre à terre mais n'en retire aucune satisfaction, et pire, se sens mal après son geste. Mais Asgore la félicite malgré tout pour sa victoire et la nomme chef de la Garde Royal. Undyne croit qu'Asgore est le seul capable de sauver tous les monstres et croit dur comme fer en son plan de détruire la barrière grâce aux âmes humaines. Napstablook Ils vivent dans le même quartier. il est intimidé par Undyne (ses invitations à se battre n'arrangent pas les choses), mais elle essaye tout de même d'être une bonne voisine. Elle semble concernée par sa solitude après que son cousin soit parti et demande même au protagoniste d'être gentil avec lui. Mettaton Undyne avait connaissance de l'existence de Mettaton quand il n'était encore que le voisin de Napstablook même si elle ne le connaissait que sous l'appelation de "Cousin de Napstablook". Elle ne sait pas que le cousin de Napstablook et Mettaton sont la même personne. Elle dit que "l'ami d'Alphys" est un jour venu chez elle et s'est juste allongé sur le piano en mangeant des grappes de raisin; c'était probablement Mettaton. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à Mettaton ni à sa célébrité et dit qu'il lui donne de mauvaises vibrations. Timorène Undyne avait l'habitude de donner des leçons de piano à Timorène, mais un jour Timorène a arrêté de venir - probablement après que sa sœur soit morte. Nom "Undyne" est un dérivé de "Undine," une nymphe de l'eau issue de la tradition grecque. C'est aussi un jeu de mot "un-die" (ne peut mourir), ou avec Undying (ne mourant pas) comme Undyne ne meurt pas lorsque que sa santé est réduite à zéro dans son combat lorsqu'elle est tuée dans la route neutre, ou encore avant son combat dans la Route Génocide. Lorsque le joueur donne le nom d'Undyne à l'Enfant tombé, la réponse devient "Trouve ton PROPRE nom !" et empêche ce nom d'être utilisé. Son nom de compte en ligne sur UnderNet est Poissonator91. Galerie Undynesteamcard.jpg |Carte d'échange Steam d'Undyne. Undynecard.png|Carte de tarot représentant Undyne. Undyingcard.png|Carte de tarot représentant Undyne the Undying. Regularundyne.png|Undyne en combat Détails * Si Colhivert, n'importe quel membre canin de la Garde Royale dans Couveneige ou Timorène est tuée, Undyne monologuera là-dessus avant son combat. ** De même, si Papyrus est tué, le monologue sera complètement différent. Undyne, au lieu de s'énerver, expliquera au protagoniste que Papyrus, qui ne manque jamais un rendez-vous et répond au téléphone quelle que soit l'heure, est absent, ainsi que son frère. Elle accusera ensuite le protagoniste de l'avoir tué, avant de déclencher le combat. * Quand Undyne était jeune, elle aimait suivre Gerson et le regarder combattre des "méchants", tout comme le Petit Monstre suit Undyne. "When she was younger, Undyne would follow me around, to watch me beat up bad guys... Sometimes she'd even try to help! Though, most of the time the folks she attacked weren't bad guys. It'd be the mailman or something like that." - Gerson * Undyne l'Imortelle est le seul boss en Génocide à ne pas mourir en un coup. (Sans ne compte pas parce qu'il lui faut tout de même un coup pour le tuer). * Dans le faux combat contre Undyne, elle a plus de défense que durant le combat, bien qu'elle soit sans son armure. Cela signifierait que les émotions est le cœur de tout les pouvoirs des monstres, et que les dégâts physiques ne font rien. Ce qui rend son armure complètement inutile, en théorie. * Sans et Undyne sont les seuls personnages qui savent jouer des instruments, respectivement le trombone et le piano. Références cs:Undyne de:Undyne en:Undyne es:Undyne fi:Undyne it:Undyne ja:Undyne pl:Undyne pt-br:Undyne ru:Андайн sr:Индина uk:Андайн zh:Undyne Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Waterfall Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Personnages